What Is This?
by VanillaBean147
Summary: complete. h/d. i don't know what else to say, started as smut. but now i think its a love story, of sorts. Harry and Draco get together, what else do u need to know?
1. Chapter 1

An: Wow I just have to say that I've no idea what I wrote. I started it with the intention of writing smut and I think I made a love story. The ending just came to me while I was writing it so I have that, and what I'm going to post only. The stuff in the middle is yet to be determined. Also, Sorry for the mistakes, because I know there in there. There's only so much spell check can do, you know. Also, this is my first h/d, actually any harry potter at all, so sorry.

One more thing, I haven't written in a long time so feel free to point out anything wrong.

Stuff to know: h/d, duh!

Minor hr/r

I think its sixth year, but ignore that book.

**Disclaimer**: O.K. same thing as every story you've ever read on this wondrous Internet machine, nothing here is mine. I repeat I don't own anything, if I did I would not be sitting on my couch at two in the morning writing a story for silly fangirls who get off on reading about ( fictional) characters shacking up. Sorry if I offended anyone, though I doubt it because, 1. You all know its true and 2. nobody ever reads the disclaimer. Any way on with the story, at least for those of you still interested.

.One more quick thing: I know the beginning sucks. I was going to cut it out, I tried re-writing it but it didn't work, so please just bear with me. It gets better.

What is this?

The rain came suddenly, surprising every one who was outside to enjoy the previously warm sunny day. People were enjoying there time outside, taking a break from classes. There were students doing all sorts of things; sitting by the lake, couples were walking around, and even studying. No one was expecting any sort of bad weather, especial since there wasn't even a cloud in the sky ten seconds a go. But, the sky quickly grew dark and before any one had a chance to realize what was happening they were being splattered with water.

People scattered and everyone made a run for the castle. The hufflepuffs who had grabbed their precious books and shoved them under their cloaks, were bumping into the girls who were trying not to get their hair ruined. A boy from one of the couples walking around had to chase after his girlfriend who ran away muttering something about a white shirt.

It was a great mob of people all rushing to get inside the castle before they got to wet. The only ones who weren't part of this, were three students who were still sitting by the lake. Two of them, a tall red-haired boy and a bushy haired girl, were so busy arguing with each other they hadn't even noticed the sudden down pour.

The third student, a dark- haired boy who never really minded the rain, was enjoying watching his clueless friends. Finally, when it looked as if Hermione was about to curse Ron, Harry decided to step in.

" Umm... guys? You think we should head back in now?", he said, not even bothering to hide his smile. These two needed to get together soon, before one of them ended up in the infirmary.

" Huh?" Ron said looking around, and finally noticing the rain, "Oh, yeah good idea, mate". Blushing furiously he began picking up his sopping wet bag. Mean while Hermione had already gathered her things and cast a drying spell on them. She glared at Ron one last time and then turned to Harry and said, " See you at dinner, Harry", before turning on her heel and marching away.

" What were you arguing about, anyway?", Harry asked, truly curios. There was only one thing Harry could think of. Hermione had be on his case because he waited until the last minute to do his charms essay, and he, not surprisingly, asked to copy hers. But, that's not something that would cause the type of fight Harry just witnessed. Maybe it was something serious. Harry became worried. What would happen if they got in a real fight? He didn't want to be in the middle or have to chose a side.

However, Ron's shrug along with the confused look on his face, caused Harry to sigh with relief. Harry's first thoughts were confirmed. They were just arguing because they couldn't admit how they felt. It wasn't anything important. Harry couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. His friends really had it bad. They were fighting instead of telling each other how they really felt. Ron's glare only made him laugh harder.

He kept laughing and soon he couldn't breath. It was becoming a problem because they were walking up the stairs outside the castle door. He only stopped when Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. Harry didn't stop because of the fake threat, but because he suddenly realized his own wand wasn't in his pocket. He stopped walking and began checking in all his pockets. Nope, it wasn't anywhere. He turned to Ron who had put his own wand back in his pocket.

" I must have left it by the lake. You go on ahead, Ron", Harry said. The rain was slowing, but it was still cold and wet, and he didn't want his friend to have to be in it any longer then was necessary. Besides, it would be faster if he went alone. Harry turned and ran back towards the lake before Ron could protest. Not that he was going to. It was too close to dinner time.

Harry spotted his wand quickly, using his seeker's eye, and hurried back to the castle. He assumed Ron took his advice, because he wasn't waiting for him inside the door. The smell of food hit Harry hard, for the first time making him realize how hungry he was.

Harry was in such a hurry he almost slipped as he turned a corner. Apparently, the students who ran inside earlier decided to wring out all their cloaks in the same spot. As Harry flung his arms around wildly, trying to regain his balance he thought he heard a laugh A very familiar laugh, to be exact.

However, Harry couldn't think about that because his mind was busy trying to figure out why he wasn't on the floor. After Harry finally got his footing, it took him a moment to realize he had two arms around his waist. He looked behind him to see who it was, and was meet with the face of a tall, brown-haired, hazel eyed boy. The boy smiled at Harry and let go.

" You should be careful, we wouldn't want our hero's down fall to be a puddle of water and a cement ground", the boy said with a smile, to let Harry know he was only joking. Harry didn't catch on and instead a small frown formed on his face. Harry was also didn't catch on to how even though the other boy had let go of his waist, he was still standing rather close. Harry was upset at being called hero.

Harry got annoyed when people called him hero or savior. They couldn't understand it wasn't a choice. He would give it all up if he could. It was a hard life. It meant his parents were dead, he would probably die too, and any one close to him was in danger. It stopped him from ever being able to have a normal relationship. All he wanted was a normal life.

Ignoring, or not noticing, Harry's frown the boy smiled again and said, " Well, see you around". He then turned round and walked the few feet to the great hall, pulled the door open and went through.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when the boy spoke, and looked up just as the doors were closing. His stomach growled to remind him that there was food in there and so he started to walk towards the great hall. Unfortunately, his stomach did not remind him there was still a puddle in front of him, and he almost slipped again.

Now, there were two things that distinguished this slip from the first one. One, was this time he caught himself. The other was this time he was positive he heard a laugh. When he regained his balance he turned to look for the source of the laugh. Sure enough, Harry turned around to see Malfoy leaning on a wall, smirking at him.

"Aww, what's a matter, potter? You get caught in the rain without any of your fans near by to carry you into the castle?" Malfoy asked, spitting out the word Potter. Harry, who was tired from walking from the lake twice, and cold because the rain had soaked his clothes all the way through and hungry because he was so close to the dinning hall he could practically taste the smells, just sighed and turned his back on Malfoy to start walking away, this time making sure to avoid the puddle.

Malfoy, however had other ideas. He wasn't going to let Harry get off that easily. Any way, no body walks away from a Malfoy. He pushed off the wall and walked to stand in front of Harry, preventing him from moving further down the hall. Harry gritted his teeth, not wanting a fight right now, and said " move", as non-threateningly as he could.

" What's the hurry, Potter? Late for your guest appearance at an I-love-Potter meeting", Malfoy said trying to provoke the teenage savior, " or maybe you're going to meet up with your new boyfriend?".

Up until then Malfoy was having a n extemely bad day. His luck seemed to be changing however, when he saw is rival about to fall flat on his arse. But no, some one, some where was preventing him from have any fun today.

Potter was saved by some hufflepuff idiot. This seemed to put Malfoy in an even worse mood. The only high point in his day and this moron had ruined it. Malfoy decided to wait until the boy left, maybe potter would do something else entertaining. When the boy finally did leave, Malfoy thought he was going to be rewarded for his patience. Potter was actually going to walk back into that puddle! Malfoy couldn't help but laugh.

But again, fate intervened as Potter righted himself. Fine, Malfoy was just going to have to take matters into his own hands. He threw an insult out, but Potter just walked away. So he got even more annoyed and tried again. This time Potter responded.

" Shove off, Malfoy", Harry said trying to force his anger down. He took a calming breath, stepped closer, and looked at Malfoy, as if that would cause Malfoy to back down.

Whatever Harry was expecting to happen when he looked into Malfoy's eyes it certainly was not what he got. Something changed when their eyes meet, and shock passed though both of them. Suddenly, Harry began to notice how close Malfoy was. At the same time, Malfoy noticed how Harry's t- shirt stuck to his stomach, and how strangely alluring he looked standing there dripping wet.

Not ten seconds after these two began making these new and realizations about each other, a student leaving diner early threw the doors to the great hall open, causing Harry and Malfoy to panic. Even though anyone watching these two would not have seen anything worth panicking about, they both felt differently. They had crossed some sort of line, or where at least, taking the steps towards it. For this reason, they both came to the conclusion the should hide. Maybe out of shame or out of fear, but something made them both slide into the alcove.

With barely enough room to stand apart, they were even closer then they had been before, and logically the thoughts did not leave, they only grew stronger. Harry could feel the heat coming off Malfoy now, and leaned in unconsciously. He also noticed new things he had not had the opportunity to in the hallway. Like the way Malfoy smelled like coconuts or how he kept licking his lips.

Malfoy, also given a new opportunity to see his enemy a little closer, used it to study Harry's stomach. Harry's shirt had slide up a little when he slid his back against the wall. Malfoy, for some reason, couldn't stop staring at Harry's skin. It looked so smooth Out of now where, he had a strong desire to touch Harry. He pushed it down and tried to clear his head. Both the boys were breathing deeply, and Malfoy noticed Harry was leaning in closer then he should be. Because he shouldn't be leaning in at all. They were enemies. This was wrong. On some level they both knew that.

Malfoy looked up to search Harry's face. Maybe he was frowning and he would tell Malfoy to stop being a freak and quit staring at his stomach, maybe he would punch him, or yell, anything to snap them out of it. But when Malfoy looked up and saw Harry was staring at his lips , he felt a shock go straight through him. Malfoy quickly looked down to avoid Harry's eyes and was again greeted with the sight of Harry's skin. Malfoy licked his lips.

Before they could realize they had no reason to be standing in the tiny alcove, and should both just walk away, Malfoy decided he really wanted to feel Harry's skin. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers across Harry's stomach, causing Harry to gasp. He continued moving his fingers back and forth under Harry's shirt, across his stomach, around to his waist and then back again.

He knew this was wrong, but Malfoy couldn't help it. He wanted to feel more. He moved his hands up to Harry's chest, skimming the material of his wet shirt. He was memorized by Harry's breathing. When he reached the top and moved to Harry's neck, he could hear Harry's breath hitch. Malfoy decided he liked Potter breathless.

With more determination, he moved his fingers slowly back down Harry's chest to his stomach. He traced invisible patterns with feather light touches, all the while leaving Harry's skin tingling. Malfoy was amazed at how soft Harry's skin was.

Just knowing he was effecting Harry this way, was turning him on. He was getting hard, and Harry being so close and feeling so good wasn't helping. Malfoy wasn't able to get a clear thought in his head. All he knew was he wanted more. He moved his fingers down, pushing past Harry's belt.

Malfoy almost jumped back when he felt a hand on his wrist. Up until then Harry was just standing there. He hadn't touched Malfoy. He looked up at Harry and noticed his eyes were bright and unfocused, and his breathing was irregular. He looked turned on, but also unsure. Malfoy slowly drew his hand out of Harry's pants.

But Harry did not let go of his wrist. He seemed to be considering something, because a small frown formed on his face. Malfoy's couldn't help but notice how cute it was. All the sudden he wanted to kick himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to leave, to get some space so he could think straight, but he didn't pull away. So instead he tried to ignore how hot his skin felt where Harry's fingers were.

Malfoy thought Harry forget he was holding onto him, but then Harry moved his fingers. Malfoy's heart jumped in his chest. Harry moved his thumb over the back of Malfoy's hand. Then moved his whole hand, pressing their palms together, and interlacing their fingers. It was Malfoy's turn to gasp.

All the time he was touching Harry, it was only he him was doing the touching. This was different. Some how it was better. It was intimate. This felt like Harry was connecting with him. It was Harry saying that he was here with him too. That whatever was happening to Malfoy, was happening to Harry. He felt whatever it t is going on between them too.

A rush of desire hit Malfoy and grabbed Harry's waist with his free hand. He squeezed Harry's hand once before he pushed his own hips forward and ground them into Harry's.

As they both groaned out loud, Malfoy looked up to meet Harry's eyes. Bright green orbs stared back at him and he was hit with such strong wave of desire he lost any control he had left. Malfoy dropped Harry's hand and pushed him up against the wall behind him. He pressed his entire body into Harry's, causing them both to groan again as their erections made contact once more.

Harry reached around Malfoy and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, his other hand coming up to Malfoy's neck, pulling him closer. They rocked against each other faster now letting the pressure build, and Malfoy stuck both his hands in Harry's hair. He ran his hands over Harry's scalp, pulling his hair as their hips meet more sharply this time. Harry let out a deep moaned.

They began moving together faster , developing a rhythm. Harry moved his head and was breathing in Malfoy's ear, causing him to shiver. Harry wrapped his leg around Malfoy back creating more friction between them.

Harry felt so amazing. He'd never experienced anything like this before. This was fantastic, and the fact that it was Malfoy making him feel like this made the whole thing even more intense. It was wrong. He knew it. But the way Malfoy was moving against him desperately and making those delicious noises, or the way he was gripping his hips so tightly felt so right to Harry. He couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth , " Oh God... Malfoy".

Malfoy tried but failed to repress a shudder. They were both so lost in each other and completely wrapped up in what they were doing they almost didn't hear the great hall doors opening signaling the end of dinner. _Almost._

When the doors opened, Harry froze with his leg around Malfoy and Malfoy with both hands in Harry's hair. When the sound of the students passing by was only a few feet from them, they broke apart. Both boys were breathing very heavily, and were feeling very annoyed and shocked by interruption. They had forgotten about the world and when it came back to them in the form of a few hundred teenagers heading up to bed, they weren't prepared . It hit them like a bucket of cold water.

They were now standing as far apart as the alcove would allow. Harry dared to look at Malfoy. He was staring out at the students passing by. He looked disheveled, well disheveled for Malfoy, anyway. His hair was messed up a bit, and his shirt rumpled. He was getting control of his breathing but his chest was still moving faster then normal. Harry watched his chest rise and fall, and wondered what it would be like to touch it. He imagined running his hands across it like Malfoy had done to him.

Harry suddenly wanted to reach out to him and finish want they started. Who cared about the mill of students passing by or the fact that it was Malfoy. But he didn't move. He knew it was just the adrenaline pumping through his body. He wasn't used to having these feelings before. It was new. And that was all. They distance between them was allowing him to get some perspective. Whatever this was it couldn't happen again.

Still, Harry felt uncomfortable about the silence. He wanted to say something but didn't know what. He certainly wasn't going to talk about what just happened. He decided he was going to repress it and he guessed Malfoy was going to do the same. So he wasn't going to bring it up. But, still the silence was becoming more awkward by the second. So he said the only other thing he could think of.

" ummm... sorry, about your shirt". He realized he had gotten it wet when they were...Harry shook his head to clear those thoughts. He wasn't doing a very good job of repressing. He could feel Malfoy pressing against him, moving grabbing... He felt him self blush. He shook his head again. He looked up when he realized Malfoy didn't answer and saw that he was no longer there, neither were the students. Malfoy must have left as soon as the last student passed by.

Harry sighed and headed up to the common room. He was going to have to think of an excuse to tell Hermione and Ron, when they ask him why he missed dinner. He was getting a head ache and was tired. This had been a very tiering day. He really wanted to sleep. He quickened his pace. At least he wasn't hungry any more. Harry sighed again, and tried not ro think about tomorrow.

AN: O.K. first parts up. What do u think? I feel required to say that I haven't written anything like this before, so again, any comments would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. As to the question about them kissing it will come up later. And to spikesbitch I have to say I love you're name. Also, for the two of u reading my story, I will update every week or so, this one was probably the only exception. I can't do anything on the week day's, usually because I don't have the time. Also I'm going to change this story to have an M rating. I don't know if that changes anything for you but, I thought I'd warn you.**

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**What is This**

** Chapter 2:**

Harry woke up feeling quite happy. Yesterday's rain was easily forgotten due in large part to this morning's bright sunny sky. Today was a new day, a new beginning. The sun was shining through a window, keeping Harry warm as he got out of bed. He laughed as Neville threw a pillow at Ron's head, trying to stop his snoring, which only caused Ron to snore louder. Harry was smiling as he made his way to the shower.

He stopped smiling when a blond boy passed by him and remembered last night. A sudden anxiousness filled him killing his happy feeling with no mercy. He groaned out loud and decided to not think about it. He continued with his morning routine worrying and thinking as little as possible.

He was doing a pretty good job until he, Ron and Hermione reached the Great Hall doors. As if angry for being ignored, his anxiousness was back and with a vengeance. How was he supposed to act? Would Malfoy acknowledge what happened or ignore him? Maybe he was inside with his friends laughing at him. Was it all a sick joke? Maybe he should turn around and go back to the common room.

But before he could run away Ron pushed him through the threshold, murmuring about biscuits, and into the Great Hall. Harry's eyes went immediately to the slytherin table. He spotted Malfoy quickly but found that he wasn't looking in his direction, so Harry aloud himself to be dragged to his table.

He sat down a little angry at him self for being so worried. Obviously Malfoy wasn't thinking about it , so he shouldn't be either. In spite of this, he kept shooting glances at the slytherin table all morning, but Malfoy never even looked in his direction.

The more time that passed the more he realized that Malfoy wasn't going to make a big deal of it and the more relieved he felt. Good. Now that he knew where they stood. He pushed away the feeling of regret. Taking his cue from Malfoy he could go on with his life and forget anything ever happened. And that's just what he did.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

It had been three weeks and nothing had happened even remotely resembling what occurred between the two enemies on that rainy Tuesday night. Harry had relaxed a little more. Finally allowing himself to believe that nothing was going to happen again.

He was more then confused about what had already happened, but even more happier to forget. Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same thing. In fact he had gone even further and not spoken to Harry or the Golden trio since that night. Ron was suspicious, thinking he was up to something and Hermione thought it was because they were all more mature now.

Which, of course, caused a fight between them, in which Hermione was actually defending Malfoy. If that's not proof they are in love a to blind to see it, then nothing is. They were fighting over _Malfoy_.

Despite being more relaxed about the Malfoy incident, Harry was, at the moment, a little stressed. Hermione and Ron's fights were getting worse and that was the reason he was walking the corridors alone now.

Ron stalked away and Hermione went to the girls dorm room, where Harry couldn't follow. He needed to get Hermione and Ron together. Maybe he should just talk to them both separately, and get them to admit their feelings. Maybe he could lock them in a room until they admit their feelings, or one of them is killed. Harry smiled at the thought. It would probably be Ron. Hermione was pretty tough.

Harry was so deep in thought he barley noticed when walked straight into another person. However, he did notice the pair of hands around his waist. A familiar pair of hands.

" Sorry" , said the brown haired boy, who had saved him from slipping. He said sorry but he didn't sound it. He gave Harry a smile.

" It's alright, 's my fault", Harry muttered, a little embarrassed, and then confused because he realized the boy had not let go of his waist, yet. The boy's smile widened at Harry's blush.

At that precise moment, as if some one had planned it, a group of students came around the corner. They were talking and laughing, ignoring Harry and the boy. They probably would have walk right by and that would be it. Harry could have moved away from the boy and gone to find Ron or see if Hermione was out of her room yet. And there would be no problems.

All he had to do was look down and wait. But Harry, being Harry, looked up. He was meet with a pair of flashing grey eyes. Harry felt the color rise to his cheeks again and looked down at his shoes, but not before stepping away from the brown-haired boy.

Malfoy faltered, and he almost stopped. However, he realized he didn't really have a reason to, unless he was going to insult Potter. But that required talking to him and possibly looking at him. And that's what Malfoy had been avoiding for the past three weeks. Not that he was afraid or anything like that.

Malfoy's aren't afraid of anything. No, he was being smart. He knew what he should want and what he Shouldn't. And he shouldn't want Potter. Shouldn't think about him the way he did. He shouldn't get a funny feeling every time he walks into room. And he shouldn't care that _that_ boy had his hands on Potter again. It wasn't right to feel the way he did and he knew it.

It would never be accepted, and Malfoy's reputation was very important to him. He felt like it was all he had. People knew him, respected him. It wasn't worth the risk. So he stayed away as much he could, and that included walking away, and leaving Potter with the boy. So he clenched his fists tight and walked away.

When the group passed Harry made some polite comment excusing himself and left quickly. He was half way to the moving stair case, when he was pulled into a classroom, and thrown up against the door. Harry shouted out in protest.

" Hey! what are you..." But the rest of Harry's words were cut off by his loud moan. There was a strong, firm body pressed hard against him, and Harry felt a hand in his hair and another gripping his hip holding him in place. Harry tried to speak again.

" Wait.. I ..._moan_...hold..._gasp_...on" Malfoy just ignored him and ground hips hard against Harry's, trying to shut him up. Apparently Malfoy new what he was doing, because Harry stopped trying to argue. As his body relaxed against Malfoy's he threw his head back, and Malfoy took the opportunity to lick Harry's neck.

"Mmmm... You taste so good" Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear. Harry shuddered and pulled Malfoy closer, giving in completely.

" So beautiful " , Harry wasn't sure if Malfoy was just babbling or really meant it, but either way he tried not to read too much into it. However, he couldn't ignore the warm feeling that came with the muttered words. No one ever told him he was beautiful before.

He wanted to be closer to Malfoy, to feel more of him. He shoved his hands up under Malfoy's shirt, feeling his smooth stomach. He dragged his nails across his skin, earning a groan from Malfoy. He let his hands roam over Malfoy's firm chest. Something he'd wanted to do ever since that night in the alcove.

They ground together again and Malfoy was getting close. It was too much, and he could feel Harry all around him. Harry's hands on his chest. Harry's breath in his ear. Harry's taste in his mouth. He couldn't take it much more. Apparently, neither could Harry because he let out a whimper and increased their pace.

Now they were moving frantically against each other, desperate for release. Harry switched his grip to Malfoy's arms dagging him fully to him. Malfoy attached himself to Harry's neck again. He bit and sucked, marking Harry. A tiny thrill went trough him at that thought.

The room was filled with their gasps and moans, Malfoy mumbling things he would forget later, and Harry's occasional sharp in take of breath. So it was amazing how loud the sound of a zipper being pulled down was in their ears.

However loud and whatever significant meaning it held, both of the boys were too far gone to stop now. Though in the back of their minds they knew it was important. But all Harry could focus on was the unspoken promise of relief that was so close.

Harry nearly lost it right there when he felt Malfoy's hand wrapping around him. He was barley able to think, but he did remember Malfoy. The sound of the second zipper was not even noticed, as their attention was now entirely focused on each other.

Malfoy looked up for the first time since he pulled Harry into the room. He needed to see Harry, to confirm this was really happening Their eyes meet and it pushed Malfoy over the edge. Malfoy muttered ' Fuck, Potter' huskily in Harry's ear before he was lost in a wave of ecstasy. Harry was only seconds behind him.

They stood there for a moment, catching their breathes, leaning on each other. It seemed like Harry was holding Malfoy in an embrace. Malfoy's head was on his shoulder, and Harry's arms wrapped loosely around Malfoy's waist.

Even after their breathing slowed, neither boy made a move. They seemed content staying like that. Although they both knew eventually one of them had to move.

It ended up being Malfoy, but he didn't move away. In fact, he moved closer. It was only a slight movement and Harry wasn't sure it even happened. He could have chalked it up to his imagination, except he could now feel Malfoy's breath against his skin, making it tingle.

Suddenly, as if he remembered where he was Malfoy's head snapped up and he pulled away from Harry. He took a few steps back and zipped up his pants. Then stood there for a moment, watching while Harry did up his own pants. Harry didn't know what to do. He looked down, not wanting to meet Malfoy's eyes.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Malfoy walking towards him. Harry felt panic corse through him. He held his breath.

But Malfoy only brushed past and opened the door. He walked out without even looking back, slamming the door behind him.

Harry stared at the door for a moment. He felt ashamed, and then confused. O.K. so, Harry was more then confused. Not only by what just happened, which he couldn't processes right now, but about what was going to happen next. What was a supposed to expect? Should he watch over his shoulders every time he walked down the halls?

Did this mean he liked Malfoy? Did Malfoy Like him? Judging by the way he acted, no. Harry frowned. Did he care if Malfoy liked him? A million questions ran through his head as he made his way to his common room.

He had just let Malfoy touch him again and again Malfoy left him like he was some whore He felt lost. He also felt hurt and he felt stupid for feeling hurt and angry for feeling stupid. Malfoy was being an ass, and Harry decided to stay away from him. He would forget this ever happened, again. It wasn't worth trying to figure out how he felt or what it meant.

hdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry was doing a lot better job of pretending didn't happen this time. All those questions he was wondering at first, didn't seem to be so important now. He wasn't worried about seeing Malfoy at breakfast, or in class. He didn't lose sleep trying to analyze what happened.

He just lived his life as did before. He didn't spend any more time thinking about it and he almost forgot about the whole incident. In fact, he almost forgot Malfoy even existed. If he thought Malfoy was avoiding him before it was nothing compared to now.

He hadn't even seen the boy at all in the past three days. So it nearly gave him a heart attack when he ran into him one morning on his way to breakfast. And just their luck, the corridor was empty. There was no one else around, because Harry was late to breakfast, and Malfoy was leaving early. They crashed together, leaving Harry's hands on Malfoy's chest and Malfoy's hands resting lightly on Harry's hips, trying to keep his balance. Why did he keep ending up in these positions? He needed to pay attention to where he was going better.

Harry froze up and Malfoy's eyes grew wide. After a second Malfoy's grip tightened and his gaze moved to behind Harry's head. Harry looked, only to see an alcove behind them. It was the same alcove this all began in. Harry suppressed the thrill of desire that grew inside of him and took his hands off Malfoy's chest.

Malfoy looked angry for a minute and something in Harry snapped. How dare _he_ look angry. He can't just ignore him for three days then think he was going to do what-evert he wanted, when-ever he wanted. It wasn't going to be like that. It wasn't going to be like anything. He shoved Malfoy away.

" What the _hell _is wrong with you?" , Harry wanted to yell, but he was still aware there were students in the Great Hall, so he whispered angrily,

" You know what? Never mind. Just stay away from me" He said turning to walk into the Great Hall. He was pissed off. Malfoy wasn't worth this. He was just a heartless jerk and always would be.

" I'm sorry".

The reply was barley audible, only a whisper. Malfoy watched with horror as Harry turned around and stared at him. Malfoy hadn't meant for him to hear. He really didn't. He didn't even know what he was apologizing for. But, seeing that it got Harry to stop, and that he was still there staring at him, he felt compelled to say it again.

"I'm sorry"

Harry looked like he accepted, at least he hadn't walked away, but Malfoy couldn't be sure. He was just standing there. Why didn't he say something? _Why do I even care_? Malfoy began to regret his words, but all the sudden Harry smiled. And Malfoy couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over his body.

" I never thought I'd hear those words come from Draco Malfoy", Harry said, his smile turning into a smirk.

Malfoy was going to reply, but just then the doors to the great hall opened and a rush of students came out. Harry smiled again at Malfoy and pushed against the flow of students to see if he could find Ron and Hermione, and maybe something to eat.

AN: o.k., i feel better about this story now and where its going.Next update should be around sun or mon.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **I took the liberty of making their break a month. I don't know how long it really is. Also to the question about the kissing. I had a different idea originally, where it was going to mean something, but I didn't keep it. So they just kiss in this chapter.**

**Also can u guys help me. I can't figure out why I don't have the review button on the bottom of chapter 2. Do I have to do something special?**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

Chapter 3

It was three days since they 'made up' in the hall and Harry was back to worrying. He was getting annoyed with how this stupid git could effect him so much. One little apology and he was becoming obsessed again.

Currently, he was sitting in the Great hall between an angry Hermione and a confused Ron, wondering if he should look for Malfoy. Harry nearly jumped out of is skin when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see that brown-haired slytherin looking down at him. _What's with this guy?_. Harry thought.

" Hi, Harry", he said with a smile. _Why is he always smiling?_ Harry thought grumpily, still a bit upset with himself over thinking about Malfoy. _What's he so happy about?_, but out loud he said,

" Hi, ummm...". Harry stumbled realizing he didn't even know his name.

" Trevor", he supplied reaching out his hand for Harry to shake. _Trevor_, Harry thought as he reached out his hand,_ like Neville's toad_.They shook hands and Harry noticed Trevor let his hand linger a little.

Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Trevor was standing too close, at least in Harry's opinion. When he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, about to say something, Harry was trying not to pull away. Harry never had the chance to pull away or to find out what he was going to say, because a loud sound drew everyone's attention to the Slytherin table.

The only thing different then normal was Malfoy, who looked a little less composed then usual. He was breathing slightly harder and his right hand was clutching a fork very tightly. Of course you had to be looking rather closely to see these things, and most people weren't.

When they shifted their gazes around, looking for the source of the sound, they saw nothing worth staring at, and so turned back to their meals, assuming whatever it was wasn't worth their attention any way.

Harry, on the other hand _was_ looking that close and he did notice. He looked to meet Malfoy's gaze and when he did he was surprised by the emotions he saw in them. Harry gave what he thought was a pointed look to Malfoy and then stood up, almost bumping into Trevor.

He'd almost forgotten the boy was standing there. Harry made a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione and walked out of the Great Hall.

He wasn't sure if Malfoy was coming or how long he should wait for him. He was standing in side the alcove getting more and more nervous. Maybe he didn't get the signal. Maybe he wouldn't now to come here, even though it was the only place they both had a connection to, and it was right outside the Hall. Well, here and the classroom. Harry blushed at the memory of that night.

The memory of that night also reminded him how ashamed he felt after Malfoy slammed the door as he was leaving. Harry began to feel stupid standing there waiting for Malfoy, who probably wasn't going to show any way. But as he moved to leave, he saw Malfoy coming out of the Great Hall.

Harry's mouth grew dry and his stomach did a flip, as Malfoy came closer. Harry found himself smiling, in spite of his nerves and walking to meet Malfoy. They stopped a few inches apart. Malfoy pushed something in Harry's hand then pushed Harry into the alcove. But to Harry's disappointment he didn't follow.

Harry soon found out why when Crabbe and Goyle walked through the doors and to either side of Malfoy. Malfoy smirked into the alcove before turning and walking away. When they were gone Harry stepped out an opened the note. _Meet me in the room at ten._

Harry flipped the note over hoping for more, but that was all. Harry frowned. It was only eight in the morning now. He sighed just as Ron and Hermione came out of the Hall. The seemed to have made up, Harry noticed. They began to walk to class. He tried to listen to what they were saying but all he could think about was Malfoy. This was going to be a long day.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

It was ten past ten and Harry was walking down the Hall. He was late because Neville's toad was lost and Harry couldn't think of a reason not to help look for him when Neville asked. They needed to get a low jack for that toad.

He had been having a horrible day any way. He wasn't able to concentrate all day, and it seemed like the professors knew this and decided to share this information with the entire class, by the form of calling on him every chance they got. Leaving Harry feeling miserable, and embarrassed.

He had been looking forward to this all day and then was annoyed at the thought of having his time cut short because of a stupid toad.

Harry stopped realizing he was in front of the door. He was tiered and feeling depressed about today. But suddenly being here he was only nervous. Should he knock, or just walk in?

He was saved from answering when the door opened and an angry Malfoy pulled him inside. He was thrown on a couch, and a brief question of it's origin popped in Harry's head , before it was pushed out, by a new thought containing something along the lines of, '_muuuggggnh_' .Not logical, obviously, but it was difficult to think when someone was doing that his neck.

Malfoy ran his hands all over Harry, feeling him through his clothing. The whole time he never stopped kissing Harry's neck. Every time he would pass by the mark he had left the last time he would lick it. Causing Harry to groan in a way that made Malfoy never want to stop.

Harry shivered and gave in to the delicious sensations. He pulled Malfoy nearer so he was now settled in between his legs. Harry couldn't help but notice how they fit together so well. He brought his hands up to Malfoy's hair and marveled at the softness.

"Your late" he said, between kisses, annoyance clear in his tone, contradicting the gentle kisses he was placing on Harry's ear. Which was, at the moment, driving Harry mad. It took him a moment to realize that Malfoy had even spoke.

" Yeah... " Harry tried to explain, but he was too distracted, as Malfoy, Licked his throat again. Harry groaned then he tried once more, " Stupid... Trevor..", Harry settled for, trying to explain about Neville's toad.

Suddenly the warm body was gone, and the with them those very skilled lips and hands, leaving Harry feeling cold at the lose of contact. He looked up confused. He was meet with the sight of an angry face.

" Oh, so you were with _him_" Malfoy said, moving away completely and getting of the couch.

Harry watched Malfoy, feeling more lost and confused then ever. Why would he care about Neville's toad? Had Malfoy lost his mind?

Then he remembered something. Trevor, that guy who was always smiling. But he didn't see why Malfoy should care about him either? Harry tried to think why Malfoy was angry. Maybe he didn't like the other boy. But why would he care if Harry talked to him? Then it came to him and Harry had to laugh.

He was rewarded with a sharp look from Malfoy. The ridiculousness of it all hit him and he laughed harder. Malfoy got even more pissed off, and asked angrily,

" What is so funny?"

Harry looked at him standing there almost pouting. His arms were crossed in front of him and he had his foot sticking out. He looked so cute. Disturbed a little by that thought, Harry stopped laughing and stood up. He walked closer to Malfoy and said with a smirk and a knowing look on his face,

" You're jealous"

Malfoy looked indignant. He sputtered for a moment, trying to decide on the correct emotion.

" I am not. You take that back".

He stated, deciding on being outraged, and slightly disgusted. He held his head high and a scowl formed on his lips. Harry couldn't help teasing him some more.

" No. It's true. . You're jealous, just admit it"

" Please, Malfoy's don't get jealous."

He said holding his head even higher and once more crossing his arms. He tried to look superior, but inside he was getting nervous. He'd never really seen this side of Harry. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes. He had no idea what was running through the boy's head. Or what he was capable of.

Harry was having fun. It wasn't often he got to see Malfoy nervous. He found it kind of appealing. It made Malfoy look more human some how. His body language was saying he was unaffected by Harry's teasing, but his eyes and face gave him away. Harry allowed him self to get lost for a moment, before his eyes traveled down. Landing on the pout that was, no doubt unconsciously, on Malfoy's face. Harry felt a surge of desire.

He walked closer, a small smirk forming on his face, as he watched the doubt in Malfoy's eyes flicker. He leaned into Malfoy, lips brushing his ear and whispered,

" It's alright, Malfoy.",

Who shuddered at having Harry so close and feeling his hot breath in his ear. Harry placed a kiss on Malfoy's ear and then continued with another whispered , "It makes you look sexy".

Feeling more confident, at Malfoy's shudder, Harry nibbled his ear, and ran his hands down Malfoy's sides then back up. Needing to feel more of the boy in front of him. He took hold of Malfoy's hips, guiding him until his back hit the wall, before grinding their hips together. He then went back to kissing Malfoy's neck, caressing it with his lips and tongue.

Harry bit down hard, and with a low growl Malfoy grabbed hold of him, flipping them around, pressing Harry hard into the door. His back hit the door knob, but Harry soon forgot the pain when Malfoy moved against him. Harry shifted slightly to remove the knob from his back and in the process created more friction between them.

" Fuck.._groan_...yes" Malfoy began his first mutters of the night.

Harry wrapped his leg around Malfoy causing them both to cry out. Malfoy was beginning to notice a pattern with him. He remembered how he had done this their first night in the alcove. Malfoy also remembered something else.

He moved his hands to Harry's hair, giving it a tug. The response he got was almost too much to handle. Harry squeezed his leg harder around his waist. Almost making Malfoy lose it right then.

Harry thought he was going to die of pleasure. There was so much going on. The feel of Malfoy pressing into him, the sound of his voice, filled with such need. Harry lowered his leg, earning a warning growl from Malfoy. But Harry reached out, letting his hands slide down Malfoy's stomach to the top of his belt, quelling any further objections.

Malfoy catching on to where Harry was taking this, reached down between them and un-zipped Harry's pants, at the same time Harry was reaching in to his. But Malfoy was quick, betting him to it. Harry gasped, momentarily letting his hands drop, and his head to fall back.

When Harry gained a bit more control, he tried to return to his task, but Malfoy, with a flick of his wrist and another small movement, made it nearly impossible for Harry to do anything but moan and arch his back. Malfoy had no problem with this because he thought it would be enough to get him off just to watch Harry's face.

" Fucking, beautiful" he groaned.

But just in case, he grabbed himself and pushed his erection against the hand that was already holding Harry's, causing them to rub against each other. Malfoy wasn't prepared for the feeling that over took him. He felt amazing, so close.

" Oh God... Yes..." He couldn't take much more. " Potter, God... oh my God".

" Faster" was murmured, only this time by Harry. Malfoy pumped faster, willing to do anything for Harry at that moment. He brought them together once more, before he screamed out Harry's name in ecstacy. Unable to hold on any longer, Harry cried out and slumped his head on Malfoy's shoulder.

Harry was the first to regain his normal breathing. Un-sure of how Malfoy was going to react this time, and not wanting to be rejected again, Harry started to move from Malfoy first. But Malfoy tightened his grip around Harry preventing him from moving. And Harry being trapped against a wall and still a bit shaky didn't protest.

He waited until Malfoy caught his breath, meanwhile enjoying the feel of Malfoy pressed into him, holding onto him. It wasn't the same as when they were rushing. He could appreciate Malfoy's body more this way.

When Malfoy did release him, he moved slowly as if not sure whether really he wanted to or not. He let his hands, trail across Harry's back then his sides, finally moving away completely. Harry moved forward, stepping away from the door, feeling for the first time since it happened, the pain in his back.

"Next time we need to use the couch" he said rubbing his sore back, then doing up his pants. The implications of what he said hit him, and he silently cursed himself, for being so stupid. Malfoy never said he wanted this to happen agin. Doubt filled his mind and he was trying come up with something to say to make up for it, but then Malfoy spoke.

" Definitely. You're not as light as you think you are, you know" he said to Harry, giving him a smirk. Harry couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Malfoy smiled back, a real smile and Harry lost his breath for the hundredth time since he and Malfoy started... what-ever this was.

" So," , Malfoy said not yet wanting to leave Harry, yet, " What are you doing for the holiday's?". It was a lame attempt at conversation, just pointless small talk, but Malfoy was suddenly disappointed at the thought of not seeing Harry for a whole month. Malfoy shifted his weight to his other foot, and waited for Harry's reply.

If Harry was shocked by the sudden question he didn't show it. He answered easily,

" Going to Ron's ". Harry was feeling the same as Malfoy, trying to drag this out, "What about you?" Harry felt a little awkward, but not enough to move.

" Going to the Mansion and attending every boring party ever that is going to be thrown this holiday ", came Malfoy's reply. Harry laughed.

" I'd always imagined you liked that sort of thing", he said with a smile.

He knew they where both stalling, trying to come up with any excuse not to leave yet. This wasn't something they were used to, being enemies for the past six years and all, but Harry was surprised at how much easier it was then he thought it would be. They were actually having a civilized conversation.

" Yeah?" Malfoy stepped closer. " What else did you imagine about me, Potter?" Malfoy said trying to pay him back for the teasing earlier. He was glad to see a blush stain Harry's cheeks.

In spite of the blush, Harry rolled his eyes. This was more like them, taunting each other. He was going to reply with something witty and cool, really he was, but when he opened his mouth a giant yawn escaped before he could stop it.

Harry suddenly felt tried. Out of habit he looked at his watch. He sighed.

" It's late", he said reluctantly. Ron was probably already wondering where he was.

"Yeah", Malfoy said. They stood there for a moment, not sure how to say goodbye, not sure they even wanted to. Finally Harry just said goodnight, and turned around. Malfoy wanted to grab him and pull him back, but he didn't.

He just said, " Night Potter", as Harry shut the door. Harry walked back to the Gryffinder tower, with a smile on his face in spite of himself.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The next morning as Harry was boarding the train, in the made scramble to get a good compartment, he felt someone brush against him. He would have thought nothing of it, as he seemed to be getting bumped into every five seconds. Expect for two things he couldn't ignore. One, embarrassed as he was to admit it, he new that smell. It was coconuts. And two, who ever bumped into him gave his hip a squeeze, and brushed their hands together , before pulling back. Harry felt a tingle where their hands meet and didn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face.

All morning he had been trying to catch a glimpse of Malfoy. But he never got the chance. He was feeling upset at the thought not seeing him before he left, but that feeling lessened when Malfoy found him. Harry still felt like he needed something more , but he wasn't about to shout out ' I'm gonna miss you' , to Malfoy in front of every one. So he settled for what he got.

AN: k, that's out. I think there's only going to be one more chapter. I'll try and update by Friday, but it will be up at least by sun. If any one could tell me about the review button I'll give u a cookie. Please review if u can, i like to hear feedback.Thanx.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: k, here is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 4

Malfoy tried to control his excitement at being back. _For god's sake, this was only Potter_. The holiday's at the mansion where boring as ever. He had to attend several party's, greet people he didn't know and make sinfully boring small talk. He told himself he was only so anxious because he had been forced to play ' the good dutiful son' for a whole month, and wanted to relax a little.

Harry was just as anxious, but he wasn't kidding himself. He nervous about seeing Malfoy again. The holiday's at Ron's were great. He played chess, opened presents, and ate more then humanly possible. He was glad to be back though. The Weasly's were great, but he still wasn't used to so many people in such a small place. That and he couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde Slytherin.

When he walked into the Great Hall he could feel his palms sweating. He scanned the room, quickly, for any signs of blonde hair. He was rewarded when his eyes reached the end of the Slytherin table. And as if he could sense his gaze Malfoy looked up.

Their eyes meet sending a shock through both of them, before Harry was bumped from behind and their connection broke. Ron said something to get Harry's attention and he walked to the Gryffinder table. He sat down but couldn't concentrate. He kept fidgeting and playing with his food. He repeatedly looked over to Malfoy. Every once in a while their eyes would meet and Harry would look down quickly, feeling himself blush.

Near the end of dinner, Harry looked to see if he could figure out if Malfoy wanted to meet. He caught the Slytherin's eye , but Malfoy discreetly shook his head, and walked away with a group of Slytherins.

Harry tried to push down the feeling of disappointment that suddenly rose in him. He joined, half - heartedly in a conversation Ron and Ginny where having, trying to take his mind off things.

But again doubts filled his mind. Didn't Malfoy want to see him? Maybe Harry was reading more into this then Malfoy was. He decided to play it cool and wait for Malfoy to make a move.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

That morning Harry missed breakfast. He'd grow used to sleeping in over the holidays and none of his dorm mates thought to wake him. _At least Ron could have checked me_, he thought disgruntled. He was grumpy and hungry, but he knew he wasn't going to make it the Great Hall before breakfast ended. It was on the other side of the castle. Harry let out a heavy sigh.

He was walking down a long corridor trying to ignore his stomach growls, when he felt him self being thrown against a wall and his hands held firmly at his side. He panicked a bit when he realized he couldn't move.

He was barley able to comprehend what was happening before a pair of lips crashed to his and a tongue was shoved into his mouth. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Harry melted into the kiss and the warm body pressed against him.

"... too... long" Malfoy muttered between kisses.

He pushed their bodies together, leaving no space between them. His hands were still holding Harry's at his side, but now he had it so their fingers were intertwined. He pulled back slightly for air. Their lips were close enough that Harry could feel each of Malfoy's breaths as he exhaled. And when he spoke Harry could feel his lips brush against his own.

" God", Malfoy gasped " I missed you." Before either of them could think of the implications, Malfoy closed the distance between them and crushed their lips together once more.

Malfoy was angry he couldn't get away at dinner last night, but his friends wanted to hear all about his holiday and he didn't want them getting suspicious. He couldn't sleep that night and was looking for Potter as soon as he entered the Great Hall. And when he saw the Weasel come down without him, Malfoy decided to go look for him. To his luck he saw Potter walking down the hall. Seeing him so near for the first time in a month, Malfoy found he couldn't control himself. He lunched onto Harry before he knew what he was doing.

Not that Harry was complaining. Currently, he was pulling his hand out of Malfoy's and running it up his arm, sending shivers through Malfoy. He deepened the kiss. Harry moaned and reached his hand around to Malfoy's neck. Harry could get used to this.

They both broke the kiss, Harry with a sigh ,when they heard the sounds of students coming. Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear before he pulled away completely.

" Our room at ten". Harry felt a strange feeling go through him at the use of his words, 'our room' and could only nod. However, Malfoy hadn't waited long enough to see and was already walking away.

Harry took a few deep breathes and continued waking the way he had been before. He turned the corner and couldn't help scowling at the students who had interrupted them.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhddhd

Harry gasped when Malfoy pulled him down to the couch, landing firmly on top of him. Malfoy smashed their lips together, plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting every bit of him. They moved together, in sync, pulling, biting and moaning It was intoxicating. Malfoy felt like he couldn't get enough of Harry. He was touching him every where he could.

When Malfoy finally collapsed, feeling sedated and relaxed , he let his sightly moist head fall in the crook of Harry's neck.

Malfoy wondered if that was more intense because of them kissing for the first time or because they had been away from each other for too long.Thinking about that, he remembered his words earlier and was glad Harry couldn't see his face,because he was pretty sure he was blushing. He cringed at the thought.

Had he really said he missed Harry? Did he? He knew he couldn't stop thinking about him, but would he go so far as to say he missed him? Either way he had to get better control of his emotions. He pulled back slightly to look at Harry. He was surprised to find him asleep.

_Idiot._ Malfoy snorted rolling his eyes. It was amazing how he survived life this far. He was far too trusting. He shouldn't feel relaxed enough around him to fall asleep. They were enemies not too long ago.

_But he does._ A little voice inside Malfoy's head said. He frowned. Well he shouldn't and Malfoy shouldn't want him to either. Harry should be afraid of him, or hate him, but he didn't. Did Malfoy hate him still? He tried to work out how he felt about Harry.

He looked at the his former enemy once more, hoping to find the answer in his face. Harry had his mouth open slightly, his glasses were askew, and his hair was as messy as ever. Malfoy couldn't help but think he looked adorable. He sighed. It was no use. He was a lost cause.

_Maybe I shouldn't worry about it any more_, his addled, sleep deprived supplied. Obviously Harry wasn't. He laid his head down once again. This time a bit lower, so it was resting on Harry's chest. He listened to Harry's heartbeat. He sighed sleepy, unaware of his own smile as Harry's hands tightened around him. He stopped fighting his exhaustion and let sleep take over.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry was suddenly thrown, a scenario he was becoming all to familiar with, against a wall. Once again he found his hands were pinned against the wall, only this time they were above his head. Harry could feel the cold stone on his wrist and his back, contradicting the warm body so close to his.

His assailant stuck his head into the crock of Harry's neck, inhaling deeply. He kissed it once then moved his lips to Harry's. He kissed Harry roughly never letting go of his grip on Harry's wrists. After what seemed like an eternity and barley enough time all at once, Malfoy pulled back and took several calming breaths before he walked away. Leaving Harry standing there, having to catch his own breath and adjust him self, before he too could walk away.

In spite of the thrill that went through him at touching Harry, Malfoy had a frown on his face.

He had been having a bad day. He had detention two nights in a row and had gotten into a fight with Blaise. His father had owled him, telling him his grade on his last exam was unacceptable. And to top it all off, he had missed lunch because a professor had made him stay late and clean up a mess that wasn't even his fault in the first place. However, he wasn't about to argue, with the way things were going he would end up receiving detention for a month.

And in spite of having all these things to choose from, the thing bothering him the most, was Potter. Of course it was Potter. Its always Potter. That's all he thought about lately. And that was the problem. He was becoming too reliant on him.

One touch from Harry and Malfoy felt loads better. He knew he was becoming addicted to Harry's touch, his laugh, his kisses. Even his company. The boy had a decent sense of humor and he actually listened when Malfoy talked. Something Malfoy wasn't used to. He never meet any one like Harry. He was shy and hesitant one moment and then cocky and confident the next. He drove Malfoy crazy in more ways then one.

Malfoy could barley stand to be away from Harry for too long. He craved him like a drug. He wondered daily what Harry was doing, thinking, and who he was with. He even cared about his opinion now. Malfoy remembered two weeks ago with a scowl on his face.

They had meet, like they had been more and more lately. And also like they had been more and more lately, they stayed to talk. He didn't how it happened, but they ended up talking about clothing. Harry had mentioned how Malfoy looked better in blue, something about how it brought out his eyes. And how he should wear it more often. From then on Malfoy made sure he was wearing blue on the nights they meet.

Another time Harry mentioned how his hair looked better loose then slicked back. He smiled at the memory of Harry running his hands through his hair. Again Malfoy found himself changing his look to please Harry. He was wearing it the way Harry preferred almost every day now. His smile turned into a frown as he tried to remember the last time he slicked it back.

He continued on to class coming to a decision. He would slick it back tonight before he meet Harry. He wasn't going to let any one, least of all Potter change him.

Malfoy never got a chance to, however. As it was he barley had enough time to get there before ten. He didn't dare be late like Potter was, only too often. He, unlike Potter, had some class.

Later that night, as Harry was sticking his hands in Malfoy's hair, clinging to him and kissing him nearly to death, Malfoy decided he didn't really mind leaving his hair un-slicked. If it made Harry do _that,_ it was worth it. As Harry pulled his head closer, Malfoy growled low in his throat. That was the last time he questioned anything he did because of Harry.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry was smiling. He felt better then he had in a long while. He was happy and had a noticeable bounce in his step. He never in million years would have guessed Malfoy would be the one to make him feel like this. He was enjoying his happy mood and would go as far as to say he was content, if it wasn't for one little thing.

He had no idea how Malfoy really felt and it was driving him insane. He would have felt confident saying Malfoy liked him or at least had some sort of affection for him. But this was only based on their time alone together. The rest of the time had Harry feeling hesitant.

The more time they spent together, the closer he felt to Malfoy, and the more time he _wanted_ to spend with Malfoy. It took him many restless nights and countless detentions, due to lack of concentration, to come to terms with this. But now that he accepted it he didn't know what to do next.

Harry wanted to tell people about them. He wanted to be able to hold Malfoy's hand or kiss him when ever he wanted. He wanted to stop lying to his friends about where he disappeared to all the time. But he had no idea if Malfoy felt the same way. He knew how important Malfoy's reputation was to him and he didn't want to pressure him, but he wanted to know how Malfoy felt.

He tried to figure out what was going on in Malfoy's head, but the more he got to know the Slytherin the more confused he got. Malfoy gave his complete attention to Harry when they were together, he even attacked him in the corridor's, dragging him into an empty room or just kissing and groping him against a wall. He struck out suddenly always managing to surprise Harry. It seemed he felt as strongly about Harry as Harry did him.

But then the rest of the time he couldn't get the blonde's attention. He tried time and time again to catch his eye across the hall or in class. He would intentionally walk by the Slytherin's , hoping Malfoy would be among them. But even when he was, he never looked up or even acknowledged Harry's presence. Ever since they had kissed Malfoy seemed to make it his mission to avoid Harry. He soon realized he probably wasn't going to get his attention unless he set him self on fire and ran through the castle naked.

And this is what confused Harry. Was Malfoy ashamed of him? Was he some dirty little secret? Just a way for Malfoy to get off? He tried not to feel miserable at that thought, but he couldn't think of any other reason Malfoy would ignore him like that.

He couldn't help wondering if Malfoy was some how using him. He wondered if Malfoy saw him as anything more then some one he could use for his own pleasures. Some one he knew wouldn't tell the whole school and he could control with whispered promises. Harry blushed, suddenly embarrassed at the thought. Well, if it was true Harry couldn't deny it worked like a charm. A few muttered words between kisses and Harry gave in. Every single time. He wondered how much Malfoy was faking to for his benefit.

Harry had to push his thoughts away, as he reached his class. Well, there was no use in making himself miserable. What ever happens next, happens, he told himself sternly. There is no point in worrying about it now. Especially when he could be enjoying his happy feeling, instead.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

They meet every night they could, and even then it wasn't enough. They couldn't get enough of each other. Harry would barley walk through the door before Malfoy was on him. Pressing him to the wall or bringing him to the couch. They ran their hands across each other desperately , kissing, groping, pressing into each other, caressing each other.

Slowly, they allowed themselves to drop their guards more and more, showing each other faces they'd never shown before. Doing things they'd never done before.

It soon developed into a pattern for them. They would come together in a tangle of limbs. Sometimes slow taking their time exploring each other. Other times quick and frantic. They rarely fought for control, always knowing when the other needed it more.

The only time they did battle was if that's what they both needed. That was most often when they both had a bad day or they hadn't been able to see each other for a while. They would fight, pushing, grabbing and pulling. It was quick and fast and more intense then any other time. Leaving them both gasping and sweaty, leaning on each other for support. Because it also was usually standing up.

But, no matter how it began or what happened in the middle, it always ended the same. They would stay together in an embrace, or sit lingering near one another other. Laying or sitting, they always found some way to touch while they talked.

Neither boy could say how it started. But it did, similar to the way it started out has it did the night before they went on holiday. They both were reluctant to leave, wanting it to last longer, and talking seemed the logical way to do it.

Now, by the third month into their 'meetings' they never went a night without it. They craved it almost as much as they craved the touches. They talked about everything, from broomsticks to their child hoods. They told each other things they never told any one else before. It was freeing for both of them to have some one to telling there secretes to. Some one who wouldn't judge them. The only thing that seemed off topic was what they were doing.

They never discussed how they felt towards each other or what it meant to them. They were very careful not to bring it up, and to change the subject when a conversation was getting to close to the topic. They were content with what they had and didn't feel the need to talk about it, for fear they would ruin things.

At least that's what Malfoy thought. He learned different one night when Harry decided to break their unspoken rule. Harry was tiered of trying to guess how Malfoy felt and tiered of being ignored.

"What is this?" Harry asked, stopping Malfoy dead in his tracks. He knew something was up the moment Harry came through the door tonight. He was planning to ignore the look in Harry's eyes, and to distract him before he could speak. Maybe Harry would forget what ever he had on his mind. But he didn't get to Harry before the words were spoken. Malfoy had been trying to avoid that question from the beginning. He knew it was going to come up eventually, and was actually a little surprised it wasn't earlier.

Harry spoke quietly, looking at Malfoy with those bright green eyes and Malfoy couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen.

" What do you mean?" he said slowly, trying to figure out exactly where Harry was going with this. Testing his reaction. Trying to see how far he really wanted to take with this.

" Don't play stupid, Malfoy. You know what I'm talking about. This." he said waving his hands between them between them " Us", he finished forcefully, looking up to Malfoy with hard eyes. Malfoy was taking back by his harsh tone, he couldn't help but feel slightly irritated.

" Why are you doing this?" he asked trying to plead with Harry, pushing his annoyance down,

" We have a good thing. It doesn't need to be anything else". Despite having expected this, he still didn't want to have this conversation.

"Does this mean anything to you? Or is it just a way for you to get your rocks off?", Harry asked in a rush, letting out a sigh, at least it was out there now. The ball was in Malfoy's court. Harry waited trying to look determined but inside he was nervous about the answer. He suddenly felt exposed standing their in front of Malfoy.

His instincts were screaming at him to run up to the tower and hide under his covers, anything to get away from here. If he was given the choice between facing a dragon and waiting for Malfoy's answer, he would have chosen the dragon in a heart beat. Maybe he shouldn't have brought this up. They did have a good thing. Harry mentally shook his head. _No_, he told himself. He wasn't going to give in. He needed to know. One way or the other.

Malfoy suddenly got angry. At himself, at Harry, and at this whole situation. He allowed his anger to talk for him, avoiding his real feelings.

" What do you want me to do? Follow you around like a member of your fan club, professing my love for you in the halls" , he said angrily. He said the next part in a high pitched voice " Oh Harry ,I need you. I can't live with out you. Marry me, Harry", Malfoy said, letting a smirk for on his lips.

Harry brought his head up sharply to glare at Malfoy. That's not what he meant. He got angry at Malfoy for mocking him.

" No" he ground out. " But you _could_ look at me in the Great Hall or when I pass by. You could smile. Hell, even an insult would be welcome. But you don't even acknowledge I'm there. " Harry said, aware he was raising his voice with each word, but not really caring.

Malfoy tried to calm down. He could see Harry was angry, but Malfoy could tell he was also hurt. Without much warning Malfoy felt guilt well up inside him. He shouldn't have insulted Harry. He was ashamed for letting his anger get the best of him. Harry wasn't being un-reasonable, Malfoy was just averting his feelings. Harry didn't deserve to be yelled at because of his insecurities. Malfoy took a breath and tried to explain.

" I can't..." he stopped shutting his mouth, not expecting the sudden feeling that came with his words. It was fear. He was getting nervous. He wasn't used to sharing his feelings. He wasn't even used to _having_ these feelings. Now he had to try and explain them. He had no idea what to say.

" It's too... I just... can't. Alright?", Malfoy said with a sigh, giving up. He was getting frustrated he couldn't explain his feelings better.

" No." Harry said getting angrier. " It's not alright. I don't understand. It's not like you've never done it before. We've know each other for six years. You look at me when we're alone. Why can't you do it when every one else is around?" he asked, starting to shake, but from his anger or fear of the answer, he didn't know.

Harry desperately wanted answers. He didn't want to end what they had, but he felt he needed to know. Harry couldn't keep doing this. Something needed to change. He knew they had to be together for real or it would have to end . If it wasn't going anywhere, it had to be done.

Harry wanted to laugh, and scream at the same time. They had been together over three months and he still had doubts. He was still expecting Malfoy tell him he was tired of him. That it all meant nothing to him. Harry was scared he was putting to much into this and didn't want to just sit around oblivious, waiting for Malfoy to decide he was done with him. He had huge doubts, and it was because Malfoy never talked to him about it. He knew it, and tonight he was going to change that.

" You want to know why? You really want to know?" Malfoy said getting tiered of the fight already. " Fine. I'll tell you. It's because I can't stand this". He said, letting out a breath.

Harry felt dizzy. Everything he feared was coming true. He wanted to run and hide again. Malfoy was going to tell him now. This was it. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to hear, but couldn't stop himself. He couldn't move. Paralyzed he stood there. Waiting.

" I can't stand seeing you in the corridors and not being able to touch you" .

_Huh_?, Harry thought, not sure if he heard right. He listened carefully to Malfoy's next words.

" Seeing you right there in front of me. I don't..." he hesitated, about to stop again, but he found the words coming out easier then before.

" I don't understand why I can't have you. I don't understand why I feel like this if we're not suppose to be together. I don't know why I lay awake at night thinking about you... I feel like I'm drowning, and I can't breath properly unless you're near me." Malfoy finished his rant and tried to catch his breath, but Harry caught his lips, blocking any air from coming through.

It put a time limit on their kiss, yes, but the passion behind it, more then made up for it. Harry finally pulled away, leaving Malfoy to gasping for air. Harry bit his lip sheepishly.

Malfoy's words had defiantly shocked him. It was not what Harry had been expecting. Even when Harry had allowed himself to imagine Malfoy telling him how he felt, it was nothing compared to Malfoy's actual confession. Harry's anger melted away and it was replaced with regret for his earlier words.

" Sorry... about before", he said, with his best puppy dog eyes. He felt relieved at Malfoy's admission, knowing Malfoy was in as deep as him. He didn't want to fight any more, instead he wanted to focus his attention on other things. He put his hand on Malfoy's chest.

"Don't worry. I know you can't help it. You are only a Gryffinder after all." He said with a smirk. Inside, he was secretly relived that Harry's acceptance of his feelings. Harry rubbed his hands over Malfoy's chest, but then he got serious. Despite not wanting to fight anymore he felt he had to ask.

" So, we are going to tell people about us right?" Harry didn't see what was stopping him now. With what Malfoy just said, he couldn't deny his feelings for Harry. It seemed logical to ask about the next step.

Malfoy stared for a moment, not sure if Harry really just said that. He blinked once then blinked again. When Harry was still there looking at him expectantly Malfoy spoke.

" No" he said slowly. At the look on Harry's face he tried to amend his statement.

" Not right now" He frowned not sure of how to make Harry understand. Harry removed his hands and stood back.

" But, you like me, right?" Harry asked, and Malfoy could only nod waiting for Harry to finish.

"And I like you. So... why can't we tell people?" Harry truly didn't understand.

" I'm not ready, yet", Malfoy said, exasperated. Harry felt annoyed at Malfoy's tone. Harry was just trying to understand, Malfoy didn't need to act like Harry was asking something huge from him..

" Ohh, _You're_ not ready, yet? So it's just about what you want?" Harry was getting pissed off again. " What about what I want? Did you ever think about how_ I_ feel. I'm tired of lying to my friends, tired of having to make up excuses, tired of waiting when I want to see you", Harry said. He was getting upset that Malfoy still didn't get it.

"You know what I think, Malfoy ? I think you're scared. I think you're just making excuses. Stalling, so you don't have to face this. Well, sorry to burst you're bubble, but it's not just going to go away. You can't just hide me in the dark and hope I'll stay. Because I'm telling you right know I won't. You have to make a choice. I need to know this is important to you." Harry said, his anger starting to die down.

"Either you tell them about us... or there is no us. ". Harry finished. Then he waited. And waited... and waited. But Malfoy made no move. So Harry turned and left.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry felt miserable. He was tired and had a headache. He was up most of the night thinking about Malfoy. He thought maybe he had made a mistake. Harry had tried to look at it from Malfoy's point of view.

Harry thought about how they both were used to the lime light. But how Malfoy was never really criticized. Where as Harry was used to both positive and _negative_ attention. Having his fair share of it over his years at Hogwarts.

Harry shied away from attention, where as Malfoy craved it. He did everything he could to boast his reputation. He worked hard at it and maybe it wasn't fair of Harry to ask him to risk it all.

He though again , maybe he'd made a mistake with Malfoy last night, but he wasn't going to apologize first. _If_ any one's going to it should be him. He has to at least realize this was important to Harry. And if he couldn't tell people about them then what was the point of continuing. Harry wasn't going to live like this for ever.

Harry could feel some one staring at him and he had a pretty good idea who it was. He willed himself not to look up. _Let Malfoy see how it feels to be ignored_, he thought bitterly. He turned his attention to Hermione and Ron. Big surprise they were having another fight.

Harry watched as Hermione stalked grabbed her things and moved down to the other end of the table.

" Oy, what's her problem?", Ron asked oblivious as always. Harry who usually found this amusing couldn't help but be completely annoyed today. Something in Harry snapped.

" Ron, will you just shut up! Go tell her you love her and end this torture you 've been putting us all through for the last few years!", Harry yelled at his friend, getting the whole hall's attention in the process. Harry sighed at the hurt and confused look on his friends face and said in a softer tone,

" Look mate, if you're lucky enough to have found that one person who makes you absolutely crazy but you couldn't bare to live with out, then you shouldn't let them get away." at this point Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and meet Malfoy's gaze " no matter how frightening it maybe." And with that Harry got up to leave the Great Hall.

" Wait!", a desperate voice called out.

Everyone's eyes left Harry and turned to the Slytherin table. To be more specific, to a certain blond at the Slytherin. Malfoy just there sat wide eyed, clearly surprised at what he just said. The thought of playing it off , maybe cracking a joke came to him, but he dismissed it.

For some reason he felt scared that if Harry walked away, they really would be over. He wouldn't get him back. And as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want to lose the stupid git. Malfoy sighed. Well, if he was going to do this he would do it right.

The entire student body watched as Malfoy's terrified look was replaced with one of determination. He stood up gracefully, making sure to stand tall with his head held high and looked over to Harry. Who was watching with just as much curiosity as the rest of the students. Malfoy winked. Then he swept his robes behind him and walked briskly across the hall to stand right in front of Harry.

He took Harry in his arms and dipped him. He winked again and then captured Harry's lips. Malfoy was putting on a show for everyone. Harry smirked at how over dramatic Malfoy was acting, but he at the same time he knew this was a big step for Malfoy. He was letting everyone know about them, and Harry felt more then pleased. Malfoy was placing Harry before his reputation, before his pride.

Harry smiled as he kissed Malfoy back, accepting the silent apology. When Malfoy pulled him back up, he took his hand and led him to the Gryffinder table. He sat down across from a shocked Ron, who still had his fork in mid bite, and pulled Harry next to him. He grabbed some food, put it on his plate and then put a piece of bacon in his mouth. Harry laughed at how easily he was acting. He was behaving as if this was an every day occurrence.

Eventually everyone, stopped staring and went back to their breakfast's. Harry noted, with pleasure Trevor looked especially displeased. _Good, now maybe he'll leave me alone_. Harry smiled at the thought of what Malfoy would do to the boy.

Ron was still sitting with his mouth open and Harry suggested maybe if they leave him alone he would come around on his own. Hermione came back over and sat next to Ron. She began to talk to Malfoy about some class they had togther, and Harry laughed again. This time at how natural Hermione was acting.

Eventually Ron snapped out of it. He had a scowl on his face and looked as if he was going to say something fowl to Malfoy. Harry tensed up. He didn't want a fight between them. But to his luck, Hermione intervened. Apparently she was inspired by Malfoy, because she grabbed Ron and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, both blushing, Ron seemed a little more relaxed. He didn't talk to Malfoy directly but he also didn't insult him. Which was a start. Harry knew it would take time but he would eventually come around.

Harry smiled when he felt a hand slip into his. Malfoy leaned close to whisper in Harry's ear.

" I love You, Harry Potter". Harry felt his Heart flutter. He squeezed Malfoy's hand, but didn't say anything back. He was going to wait until tonight to show...tell Malfoy how he felt.

AN: k, that's it. Sorry, if it was too sappy. I can never write an ending the way I want. Anyway it was fun, but I still have the writing bug. So, I will be posting some one shots, if anyone's interested. Please review.


End file.
